Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of wireless communication networks and, more particularly, to connecting legacy wireless devices to a Wi-Fi® protected setup (WPS) enabled access point.
The WPS protocol, developed by the Wi-Fi Alliance®, allows wireless devices to interoperate with each other to establish a wireless home network. Typically, a WPS-enabled wireless device connects to a WPS-enabled access point via a personal identification number (PIN) method or via a push button configuration (PBC) method. In the PIN method, a user initiates connection between the WPS-enabled wireless device and the WPS-enabled access point based on knowledge of the PIN associated with the WPS-enabled access point. In the PBC method, the user initiates connection between the WPS-enabled wireless device and the WPS-enabled access point by pushing a button (either a physical button or a virtual button on a configuration screen) on the WPS-enabled access point and on the WPS-enabled wireless device.